


The Story when El almost got in trouble...

by summer_of_1985



Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, just slightly mentioned, the rest of the group are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: "JANE HOPPER!" Shouted the voice of one surprised vice principal. "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460260
Kudos: 27





	The Story when El almost got in trouble...

El and Max were walking down the corridor, heading to their lockers to collect their lunch - when a boy walking behind the girls said something that neither can remember and snapped the strap of El's bra. As soon as this happened, she proceeded to turn around - not thinking for a second and punched him straight in his nose.

The boys had walked around the corner as El's fist connected with the kid's nose. Mike hurried over, taking El's hand in his and checking her knuckles. Lucas raised his hand and got El to high five him.

"JANE HOPPER!" Shouted the voice of one surprised vice principal. "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"

She rolled her eyes and followed the vice-principal and the boy she hit. The entire way to the office, and for the period before one of her guardian's arrived - she was told multiple times that she would have to apologise.

Each time she is told this, she replied with. "He shouldn't have put his hands on me, then I wouldn't have hit him!"

After ringing the home phone, they happened to get through to El's father - Hopper. Everyone in Hawkins knew that Jim Hopper was very protective over his daughter Jane. After everything that happened to him in Russia, he was even more protective than he was before. When Hopper went missing, El was in pieces, struggling to put her life back together after being attached to the man who rescued her from the cold snow of 1983 - now that he was back, she didn't want to miss a second apart.

"You do know my father is Chief Hopper right?" El asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Watching as the principals face turns a pale white.

So when Hopper walked in like he was Clint Eastwood in one of the many western movies Hopper had watched and looked at El. "El, did you punch him?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "Because he snapped my bra strap," El stated, despite the fact that Hopper was cringing on the inside about his daughter's undergarments. This little creep had put his hand on Hopper's little girl and he was furious. Yet, it was El that was in trouble, because defended herself, by punching him in the nose (a move he had taught her).

Hopper turned to look at the principal with a squinty-glare to his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest like El had been doing, but more as an angry father/chief of police. "So, what you're telling is that my daughter is in trouble, because that squirrely looking kid," Hopper stated, pointing his finger at the boy who now had an icepack over his nose. "Put his hands on her and she chose to defend herself? That's what you're saying to me?" Hopper asked, standing behind El's chair, now putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, sir..." He stuttered, trying to figure out what he was going to say in reply to Hopper's statement. "Jane did make it physical," 

Hopper's eyebrows raise into his hairline. "No. That kid put his hands on my daughter. Are you saying my daughter cannot defend herself when some not decides to put hands on her? Is that what you are teaching my girl?" He asks.

* * *

El walked over to the table where her friends were sat. Sitting down between Mike and Max.

"How'd it go?" Max asked, eating the sandwich her mother had made her this morning.

"Dad picked up the phone, rather than Joyce. He wasn't happy," El giggled, sinking her teeth into her own sandwich she made this morning.


End file.
